1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical timer, particularly to a music timer that can play musical sound at a predetermined finishing time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional timers comprise a ticking mechanism, a power spring, an accelerating gear train and the ringing mechanism whose alarm bells ring usually when struck by the pendulum. However, there are apparent drawbacks of such a kind of timer: first, the sound produced by the alarm of the clock is monotonous; second, the duration of the alarm sound is short for it lasts only for about 5 seconds. Such a short monotonous sound of the conventional timers may produce a noisy impression, especially in quiet rooms, and it may even scare people.